Surgery
Surgery are a set of specialties that uses operative manual and instrumental techniques on a patient to investigate and/or treat a pathological condition such as disease or injury, to help improve bodily function or appearance, or sometimes for some other reason. An act of performing surgery may be called a surgical procedure, operation, or simply surgery. Notable Surgeons Attending Surgeons *Dr. Teddy Altman (Head of Trauma Surgery and Attending Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Catherine Fox (Urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital and Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Harper Avery (Former Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Head of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (Chief of Surgery (on sabbatical), General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Noah Barnes (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Mel Barnett (Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Sam Bennett (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Scott Barker (Pediatric Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Lauren Boswell (Craniofacial Surgeon, formerly consulting at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Preston Burke (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, former Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Alana Cahill (General Surgeon, though currently Physician Advisor only) *Dr. Margaret Campbell (Former General Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Julia Canner (Ophthalmologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Virginia Dixon (Cardiothoracic Surgeon, formerly consulting at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Ellis Grey (General Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital and Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Meredith Grey (Head of General Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian and Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Don Heller (Head of Anesthesiology at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (Perinatologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Trauma Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (Chief of Surgery at Pacific Northwest General Hospital, former Head of Pediatric Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jordan Kenley (Former Head of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. April Kepner (Former Trauma Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Charlotte King (Chief of Staff and Urologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Knox (Gynecological Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Oliver Lebackes (Pediatric Surgeon and Founder at Lebackes Pediatric Surgery Clinic) *Dr. Colin Marlow (Professor of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Stanford University School of Medicine) *Dr. Emma Marling (Head of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Tracy McConnell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Eliza Minnick (Former Sports Medicine Orthopedic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Addison Montgomery (OB/GYN, Fetal Surgeon, and Neonatal Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Jim Nelson (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Park (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at UCLA) *Dr. Darren Parker (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Maggie Pierce (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Ramsey (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jake Reilly (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist, OB/GYN, and General Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Former Head of Fetal Surgery and Pediatric Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Saul Rubenstein (Oral Surgeon) *Dr. Jeff Russell (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Connie Ryan (OB/GYN at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Former Head of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Robert Stark (Former Head of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Rebecca Swender (Surgical Oncologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital *Dr. Walter Tapley (Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Craig Thomas (Former Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Callie Torres (Former Head of Orthopedic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Richard Webber (General Surgeon at Pacific Northwest General Hospital) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Warner (Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Brad McDougall (Surgeon, former Chief of Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Larry Maxwell (Chief of Surgery, Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Keith Collier (Chief of Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Nicole Herman (Former Head of Fetal Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Tom Koracick (Head of Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Atticus Lincoln (Head of Orthopedic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. William Thorpe (Surgical Oncologist at Bauer Army Medical Center) *Dr. Emily Vaughn (Trauma Surgeon at Bauer Army Medical Center) *Dr. Joel Miller (Chief of Surgery at Bauer Army Medical Center) *Dr. Jo Karev (General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Fellows *Dr. Lucy Fields (Former Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology Fellow at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Nico Kim (Orthopedic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Residents *Dr. Reed Adamson (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Claire (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (former Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Lexie Grey (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Graciella Guzman (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Sydney Heron (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Paul Kay (OB/GYN Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Laura (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Leo Byrider (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Dani Mandvi (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Megan Nowland (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Steve Mostow (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Polly Preston (Chief Resident, Surgical Resident at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Leah Murphy (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. George O'Malley (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Charles Percy (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Shane Ross (former Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Ryan Spalding (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Izzie Stevens (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Ben Warren (former Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Andrew DeLuca (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Hannah Brody (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Interns *Dr. Heather Brooks (Former Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Sadie Harris (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Lucy (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Mitch (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Morgan Peterson (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Pierce Halley (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Norman Shales (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Mitchell Spencer (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Isaac Cross (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Audrey Shaw (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Hannah Brody (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jason Mills (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jessica Pahlavi (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Vikram Roy (Former Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Sam Bello (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Taryn Helm (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Levi Schmitt (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Casey Parker (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Dahlia Qadri (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Specialties *Anesthesiology *Dermatology *General Surgery **Cardiothoracic Surgery **Colorectal Surgery/Proctology **Neurosurgery **Pediatric Surgery ***Fetal Surgery ***Neonatal Surgery **Plastic Surgery ***Craniofacial Surgery **Surgical Oncology **Transplant Surgery **Trauma Surgery **Urology **Vascular Surgery *Obstetrics and Gynecology **Maternal-Fetal Medicine/Perinatology ***Fetal Surgery **Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility *Ophthalmology **Vitreo-retinal Surgery *Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery *Orthopedic Surgery *Otolaryngology Notes and Trivia *Depending on state and country, surgical specialties may be defined and trained in using different methods. This list is meant to cover most surgical specialties broadly and is not a definitive list and does not include sub-specialties. *Although Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice portray neurosurgery as a sub-specialty of general surgery requiring a surgical residency and then a fellowship in order to practice the specialty, in the real world, neurosurgery is its own specialty with its own residency. *Although Grey's Anatomy portrays urology as a sub-specialty of general surgery requiring a surgical residency and then a fellowship in order to practice the specialty, in the real world, urology is its own specialty with its own residency. *While anesthesiology is a surgical specialty, the Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial has no say over that department, according to Ben Warren. See Also *Surgical Specialty de:Chirurgin Category:Medical Specialty Category:Medical Category:Surgical Specialty Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice